Neo-Tantalus
by DHerder222
Summary: 50 years after the end of Final Fantasy IX, Tantalus is revived with a whole new set of blood...
1. The First Gig

Danyal Herder  
Dark God Makou  
  
(Note by the author: This series is going to be intertwined with Makou's "A Fine Mess." The first few chapters of this story won't have anything to do with her story, but they will soon. In any event, do yourselves a favor and read her story so far. It rocks. Oh, and please review this upon completion. I'm always looking for other people's opinions :)  
  
The First Gig  
  
  
Through the early morning fog a massive airship plowed through the sky with little difficulty. It's massive engine was burning at full power in the rear of the ship, and the beautiful painted colors on the surface of the craft were beginning to shine against the glow of the rising sun. It was the airship flying for several miles, as hardly anyone wished to operate such a huge vehicle at such an early time of the day.  
  
The cockpit of the ship seemed to be unable to be fatigued, however. The burly, middle-aged humanoid gritted his teeth as he piloted the ship through the air. Finally getting through the minor turbulence, he sat back in his chair. He unbuttoned the bright blue vest adorned on his chest and relaxed, letting his stomach rest on his legs. He blew his wisps of hair out of his face, and he reached around to see if he could find any cigarettes to smoke. He cursed as he found he was out. He rose from his seat with a grunt, and grabbed a horn of some sort that had wires running through it.  
  
"Hey, this yer captain speakin!" He bellowed with great ferocity. He waited a few seconds, as he imagined his crew was getting their act together from the force of the shout. Finally he resumed.  
  
"Alright, boys and grrls, today's the big day. It's our first performance ever, and I don't want no errors! That means you're gettin' off yer fannies this second and rehearsing from now until the performance tonight. Any slip-ups tonight and you're getting a beatin'...Except for the ladies, who won't get no dinner for a week!"  
  
He slammed the horn back, only to remember that he had forgotten one crucial part of his motivational speech. He grabbed it again.  
  
"Oh yeah, and someone bring me a pack of smokes."  
  
He sat back down in his seat, resuming his flight. Only a few seconds had elapsed before the door was burst through furiously by a tall human with a dark complexion. His clothes had been thrown on hurriedly and a nightcap still rested on his head. He strode up to his captain and handed him a small package.  
  
"Here are your cigarettes, Captain Jonathon."  
  
The hairy hand reached out of the captain's seat and grabbed them greedily. John lit one up as fast as he could, enjoying the burst of calmness he experienced.  
  
"Thank ye, Syovar. I knew I could count on me main man."  
  
Syovar saluted instantly. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"For God's sake, you can easy on all that stuff. I was just playin' hardball with the rest of `em. Truth is, I'm just as nervous as they are."  
  
Sensing his worry, Syovar relaxed. "Look, John, we're gonna do great tonight. The people of Burmecia are gonna be so wrapped about the new grandchild of the king that they'll hardly even care about our show."  
  
"Stick it up yer blowhole, Wyvern. King Puck smacked down quite a bit of Gil, more than enough to show that he cares."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Besides, no one's seen Tantalus perform for 50 years! That's quite a bit o'pressure people'll be puttin' on us."  
  
Syovar rested his hand on John's shoulder. "Don't worry, John. It'll be alright. I'm sure we'll do great. After all," He flashed his perfect smile. "I've got the lead role. What could go wrong?"  
  
Before John could reply the door opened and a cat-like humanoid girl burst in, panting hard. She rested her paws on her knees before leaping her slender body in front of the captain and holding a container in her hands.  
  
"Your cigarettes, sir!" She saluted, and broke into laughter.  
  
John took the pack and shoved it in his pocket. "Don't see what's so fun about a pack of smokes, girl."  
  
"Aw, come on, captain! It's the start of a new age!" The girl planted her rear on the armrest of the chair. "It's the revival of Tantalus! The resurging of a golden era! The rebirth of times long forgotten! A renaissance! A resurgence! A..."  
  
"Pika?" Syovar said calmly.  
  
The girl cocked her head to his side. "Yeah, Syovar?"  
  
"Kindly shut up!" He sneered.   
  
Pika snuffed and folded her arms. "I'm simply trying to create a pleasant mood for our captain! Sorry!!!" She proceeded to stick her tongue out at Syovar, and stormed out of the room in a fury.  
  
John stared at her as she departed, and glanced back at his second-in-command.  
  
"We're doomed."  
  
Behind the captain's room of the ship lay the storage rooms, where countless props and costumes had been strewn about in no particular order. Next to those rooms were two rooms. One was another storage room made specifically for the band; On the opposite side was the band's practicing center. At the moment the two dozen or so musicians were scrambling to get their instruments while a Genome of average height stood impatiently. He was fully clad in conductor gear, as he had been awake for two entire hours.   
  
After several minutes of waiting, he finally stomped his foot on the ground.  
  
"That's enough, you nincompoops! We are going to rehearse now, whether you've got your instruments or not!"  
  
Silence ensued for several seconds before a timid young trumpeter piped up. "But, Conductor Amadeus, not all of us are quite ready..."  
  
"I don't care!" Amadeus stomped his foot again. "Everyone, to their posts!"  
  
At his beckon the musicians ran to their places on the elevated stage, though some of the instruments were glaringly omitted. Of the three violinists, only one had his equipped. Nearly the entire bass section was missing, and the drummer was searching the ground, looking for his cymbals.  
  
Amadeus didn't seem to care; He took his position facing the orchestra and raised his staff. Beginning the motions, the band performed as best as they could.  
  
After a minute or two of miserable performance, Amadeus stopped and stared at his ensemble, unsure what to do. Finally, he did the expected.  
  
"You blockheads! Do you expect to sound like that in front of the royal Burmecian family! They'll have your heads on platters. It's not enough that they're in economic crisis, but they also have to endure past your wretched music! And you call yourselves musicians!"  
  
The raging of Amadeus didn't affect the group much; They were quite used to it. Most of them knew the routine: Amadeus would go ballistic for a few minutes, then he'd storm angrily out of the room, only to reappear and say that he may have acted in haste. By the time people had gotten their acts together, and the second time they performed ten times better.  
  
Contrary to their thoughts, the rant of Amadeus was interrupted by the door to the room opening. All heads turned to see a tall, very young male walk into the room, holding a box filled with musical instruments. Dressed in what come almost be considered rags, the boy's eyes turned to the conductor, and he carried the box to him.  
  
"Here you go, Mr. Prahms. The instruments you asked for."  
  
Amadeus's eyes lit up as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Thank you very much, Sir Frederick." He turned to his orchestra. "Now, see here, ladies and gentlemen! Here is a true, dedicated member of the Neo-Tantalus team. Our dear Frederick is only 15 years old, and he's putting in twice as much effort as all of you combined!"  
  
The boy struggled to get of the conductor's grasp. He squirmed around uncomfortably before freeing himself. He bowed to Amadeus as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"T...Thank you, Mr. Prahms." The bow was waved away by Amadeus.  
  
"No, thank you, dear Frederick, for your undying devotion and loyalty to the team. If only these monsters could be like you!"  
  
"Yeah...Thanks. Um, do you know where Yrena is?"  
  
Amadeus grinned. "Ah, you seek the company of the leading lady of our production?"  
  
Frederick blushed again, even harder.   
  
"Very well. I believe I saw her in her room last."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Frederick walked out of the room, still red.  
  
Adjacent to the music rooms were the dorms for the twelve actors and actresses. One side belonged to the eight men, and the other was reserved for the four women. Even though they were marked, the different genders often men in one room or the other when they need to talk to someone.  
  
In the men's dorm three were gathered. Two were standing in front of the mirror and conversing. They were equal in height and looked quite different in physical stature, made more apparent by the fact that one was male and the other female. The male was dressed in casual gear which seemed to hang off his thin frame. In contrast, the female had a green skirt draped over her legs, and a very small bra showed off her bulging arms.  
  
"Come on, Ophelia!" The male cried. "Just cuz I borrowed one of your combs doesn't mean you gotta hold out on me like this!"  
  
"Don't you "Come on, Ophelia" me! Just because we're twins doesn't mean you can get away with anymore crap than anyone else can! My personal belongings are just that - personal."  
  
"I took a goddamn comb! How personal can a comb be, sis?"  
  
"Plenty."  
  
At that the third person in the room stood up. He was still rubbing his eyes from waking up so early. He was a dog-like humanoid with incredibly long limbs, and an equally gangly body to match. His hair was a neon-bright green color, and the shirt he was wearing was stuffed with Tetra Master cards. He walked to the mirror so he could brush his hair.  
  
"What are you loving siblings arguing about now?" He asked, grinning.   
  
"Sorry, Nikolai, we're just havin' a serious discussion here." Ophelia said gruffly.  
  
"Yeah, take your crippled ass somewhere else." Avon added. He was met with a slap to the head by his sister.  
  
"You apologize to him right now, you little weasel!"  
  
Nikolai shook his head. "It's no problem, Ophelia. I know that Avon's cool with me, aren't you?" He managed to smile again.  
  
Avon laughed. "Yeah, I'm cool with you. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna lay off on my pranks."  
  
Nikolai began to sweat. "Heh...Of course not. I'm still laughing about the superglue you dumped on Pika's fur. Hilarious." He laughed timidly.  
  
"You got it! And there's more where that comes from!" Avon laughed until Ophelia's hand met with his head again.  
  
"No, there ain't, cuz if you do any more of that garbage, I'll bust your head open!" Ophelia hollered, obviously irritated.  
  
"Will ya stop hitting me, you old witch!" Avon shouted back.  
  
The siblings began to argue again, and before long the two had erupted into an all out war. When the chairs began to fly, Nikolai made a hasty exit into the hallway. Hopefully there would be someone to play cards with.  
  
Down the hallway and past the sleeping quarters were the dressing rooms. They were a sight to be seen, as the room was very elaborately made, as it was also the heart of the ship. Separate stalls had been created for each person to get dressed in, but at the moment only two occupied the giant room. One was a slender young human woman, poking through several books and applying makeup at the same time. The other was an incredibly obese young human man, who was struggling to find the desired clothes for the show. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, he grabbed a custom-sized outfit for him and put walked into the dressing room. After a few minutes he walked out and waddled to the girl.  
  
"Excuse me, Yrena?" He said in a low voice.  
  
The girl looked up to the bulbous boy. "Yeah, Simon?"  
  
"Does this look good on me?" Simon asked.  
  
Yrena studied the outfit closely. After a minute or two of inspection, she nodded. "Yeah, Simon, I think it's great. Light blue looks good on you."  
  
Simon blushed. "Really? It doesn't make me look too...big?"  
  
Yrena shrugged. "Well, remember, Simon, you play the miserly father of the lead girl, and I think he's supposed to be pretty heavy. So yeah, you look perfect for it."  
  
Simon nodded, his multiple chins bobbing up and down as he did so. "Yeah, thanks. But if I'm supposed to be a bad guy, maybe I should wear something darker, like I'm more evil."  
  
The girl stood in thought for a moment. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Is that anything that can fit you that's in dark brown?"  
  
"Dark brown? Umm...There's that jacket I have, but it's kind of showy and expensive-looking."  
  
"Perfect! My father in the play is supposed to love to show off his wealth, so go with that instead."  
  
Simeon nodded again. "Alright, thanks." He walked back into the dressing room and began to change. Yrena went back to her makeup. After she was content with her lip-smacking beauty, she exited the room to show herself off to the male population of the ship.  
  
The only room behind the dressing room was the engine room, and it was empty save a few workers. Behind that was the back of the ship, an open-air place that people could walk to if the pressure of the rest of the ship was too much to bear. Currently two were standing outside, thought they paid no attention to each other. One was a Burmecian woman, staring off the banister absent-mindedly. The other was a tall Salamander who had strung up a hammock connected to two banisters. Enormous red dreadlocks swung around his head as he relaxed.  
  
The woman continued to stare blankly at the sky behind her until she saw a fly buzzing around. She attempted to crush the life out of it with her hand, but the little beast proved to be too fast for her. Pulling a small spear from under her green coat, she tried to jab it as quick as she could. Still, she failed. Exasperated, she turned to the Salamander.  
  
"Kelvin, could you give me a hand here?" She asked desperately.  
  
The green one rose from his hammock calmly and walked to her. Sticking his hand out with lightning speed, the deceased fly fell to the ground. Kelvin grinned at the rat woman.  
  
"That good enough for you, Marina?"  
  
Marina shook her head. "I'll never understand you. You lie around on that dumb hammock all day and all night, and you're faster than all of us! You should be as big as Simon, the way you exercise!"  
  
Kelvin was taken aback by the sharpness of Marina. "Woah, calm down, girl. Something's bothering you, ain't it?"  
  
Marina shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Going back to your homeland, that you left in disgrace?"  
  
"It wasn't disgrace!" Marina snapped.  
  
"Oh, that's wrong. You just hurt your back or something, right?"  
  
Marina sighed and sat down in a small chair. "It's a bunch of things, I guess. I haven't seen King Puck since he formally discharged from the Burmecian army. People were saying how much of a tragedy it was, saying I was going to be the next Freya and all that."  
  
Kelvin sat down next to her. "But look what's going on now. Your kingdom is thriving, Puck has a grandchild, and the place is now as good as ever."  
  
"Yeah, but...I don't know. I just feel like I have unfinished business there."  
  
Kelvin nodded and prepared to say something, but he was interrupted by the loudspeaker.  
  
"To all aboard this ship: Burmecia is dead ahead! Be ready to disembark in two minutes!"  
  
Kelvin and Marina began to feel the eternal rain of Burmecia greet them. Both sighed as they walked back into the ship.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The kingdom of Burmecia had recovered magnificently since Kuja had destroyed it so long ago. Businesses had been set up, children were playing in the streets, and the palace to the royal family had been reconstructed to look as beautiful as ever. The rain continued to fall, though wasn't nearly as severe as it was in the surrounding hills. The airship of Neo-Tantalus steered straight into the royal palace. As it parked in one of the major hangars, Burmecian crewmen burst forward to ensure the safety of everyone.  
  
After the members of Neo-Tantalus were off the ship, two nobles in gleaming armor approached them. Both were elderly Burmecians, and had massive spears slung around their backs.   
  
"Welcome to Burmecia, kind souls. I am Sir Fratley, and this is Lady Freya. We shall be your guides through this lovely kingdom."  
  
The elderly female Burmecian glanced through the faces, looking for the one of the same race. Finally her eyes settled on Marina. She bowed silently, showing her lasting allegiance to Freya.  
  
"Welcome, all of you. You shall all be treated as personal guests of the king, and all be met upon until the performance tonight." Freya said.  
  
Fratley beckoned towards the palace. "If you would all be so kind, we can escort you to your rooms."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No, father! You cannot be serious! I love him with all my heart, and I simply cannot live without him!" Yrena cried, racing from one of the stage to the other, and leaping into the arms of Simon.  
  
"How dare you question me, girl!" Simon said in his best impression of a thunderous roar as the script had dictated. "I decide who you marry, and no one else!"  
  
"Care to dispute that?" Syovar conveniently stepped out from behind one of the buildings, and he drew his sword, pointing it at Simon.  
  
"W...Be it you, peasant boy! Off with you! I have business with my daughter!"  
  
"Aye, me too, and I think mine is more important than yours!"  
  
Syovar's line was met with several echoes of laughter from the audience.  
  
"HA!" Simeon bellowed, shifting his weight, as the jacket he was wearing was a bit too small. "We shall see if you can defeat my personal bodyguards!" With a whistle, Avon and Ophelia leapt onto the stage, each clutching a dagger.  
  
"Think you can take us?" Avon snarled, his fake gold tooth glinting off the lights.  
  
Syovar pointed his sword at them. "But of course. I can defeat scum like you with my eyes closed."  
  
The three engaged in the obligatory sword duel while Simon struggled to catch Yrena. Lasting a few minutes to keep the audience on edge, Syovar finally stabbed Ophelia in the chest. The burly girl fell to her knees.  
  
"I...You...Sorry, brother..." Were her last words as she fell to the ground. Avon's eyes seemed to light up as he pushed Syovar to the ground. In a flash he held his dagger to Yrena's throat.  
  
"You little bastard...You took my sister from me, so I'll take your lover from ya!"  
  
"NO!" Syovar shouted.  
  
"NO!" Simon added, a tiny bit off cue.  
  
But it was too late. The dagger had already scraped the fake-blood packet on Yrena's neck, and she fell to the ground. Both Syovar and Simon froze, still. In the same fit of rage Avon had experienced earlier, Syovar had drawn his blade again and in a brilliant flash, Avon was vanquished and laying on the ground, seemingly dead.  
  
Syovar turned to Simon, tears streaming down his face. "Look at you, you fat old miser! Because of your greed and your hate of me, you daughter lies bleeding on the ground! Had you not craved the attention of the young prince, your daughter is dead!"  
  
"N...No!" Simon gasped.  
  
"Oh, yes. I have lost a lover, and you have lost a daughter. And now you shall pay the ultimate price."  
  
He edged up to Simon slowly as the curtain fell. Just as the curtain closed fully Simon's piercing scream could be heard. With that John, in his familiar peasant outfit, stood in the center of the stage and addressed the mesmerized audience.  
  
"So was the passing of our lovely girl, whose death was the result of her corrupted but loving father. And with our separate paths we go, we all hope that you enjoyed the show."  
  
Just as John finished Amadeus fired up his orchestra for the final time. But the crowd hardly paid attention to the music. Everyone was on their feet, cheering and clapping ferociously. The curtains rose, and the entire cast walked onto the stage. The entire area were crazy as hats flew in the air and whistles could be heard. John glanced up to the royal balcony, and King Puck was on his feet, cheering up a storm, with his slightly more dignified children behind him, clapping. John breathed a huge sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, this could work after all.  
  
  



	2. Lindblum Lunatics

Danyal Herder  
Dark God Makou  
  
The Lindblum Lunatics  
  
  
Bright stars pierced the night skies, gleaming with all their power to impress the residents of Gaia that were still awake. The sun had long since departed over the Western horizon, and most of the inhabitants of the planet were settling down to a few hours of rest after a hard day's work. Through the cloudless sky, however, one group of diligent workers was still wide awake, some more than others.  
  
The twelve main members of Neo-Tantalus had gathered in the men's sleeping quarters. A round table had been placed in the center of the room, and the members had each taken a seat at it. Any yawns that could be heard were quickly stifled, as the crew knew John didn't like feeling like no one was listening to him. At the middle on the table was a simple piece of paper, slightly burned at the edges and with tiny droplets of ink spilling onto the table. The crowd paid little attention to it at the moment, and nervously began talking with each other, waiting for the impending conference to begin, as everyone knew someone was going to get yelled at.  
  
Their predictions were correct, as suddenly the Boss slammed a huge fist onto the table. Everyone was instantly hushed as they waited for him to begin his speech.  
  
"Where's my beer?" He bellowed gruffly.   
  
Syovar glanced around quickly and rose from his seat. "Don't see one, chief. Want me to go get you one?"  
  
John shook his head. "Nah, ain't worth it. Sit back down." Syovar obliged, and John picked up the piece of paper.  
  
"This, my friends, is the review our play got from Burmecia's Critical Staff. The BCS, as I'm sure y'are aware, is a very respected and loved source for reviewing stuff. You know, the whole nine yards."  
  
"But the play was two frickin' days ago." Avon said in confusion.  
  
"Ah know, you little rat. But you know how those groups are. Comparing all their bloody notes and the like. If we were a smaller group it might have taken a week to get a review out o' them."  
  
Silence ensued for a few moments as everyone twitched in their seats nervously. Finally Pika leaped from her seat and grabbed the paper out of John's hands.  
  
"Hey!" John hollered.  
  
"Sorry, Boss, but I just gotta see what they wrote about us!" Pika's feline hands graced through the paper furiously silently for a few seconds. She finally lowered the paper and laughed furiously.  
  
"They loved us!" She cried happily.  
  
"What? Let me see that!" Yrena snatched it from Pika and glanced through it. A grin rose on her face as well. "Well, well, well." She smirked. "I shall quote here: The lead actress, Yrena Esperanza, was a flawless version of the nameless heroine killed by her father's bodyguard."  
  
"Ooh, it talks about me?" Simon said, reaching out a fatty hand and taking the paper for himself. "Hmmm...Her father, who probably packed on a few pounds for the role, stuttered a bit, but for the most part the young Simon Carlisle pulled off a respectable performance." Simon relaxed in his chair, letting his girth stretch out over his body. "That's a relief."  
  
"My turn!" Frederick delightfully took his turn at taking the paper. "The amazing young protege Frederick Black gave what was probably the best performance of the night, capturing the lost nephew of the lord magnificently. Black was also the only one to make his death truly breathtaking." Frederick slapped the paper down triumphantly. "I got this down soooo good!" He swung his fist in the air happily.  
  
"What does it say about the music?" Amadeus asked.  
  
"Calm down, penguin boy. I'll read it to you." Avon said, who now had the paper. "The musical score, comprised mainly of classical symphonies and upbeat tempos, was for the most part uplifting."  
  
Amadeus sighed. "Excellent."  
  
"And now me. Avon and Ophelia Dazil, twins who also play twin bodyguards to the lord, were decent, but a bit of overacting was present, as though the two tried to make their characters more important than they actually were." Avon's eyes turned a blood red. "Hey! I thought our characters were important!"  
  
"Calm down, Avon. It's not like we were main characters. And you did take way too long to die." Ophelia said disapprovingly.   
  
Avon was fuming. "Still, that pisses me off!" He slammed the paper on the table and sat back in his chair to sulk. Kelvin took the paper.  
  
"What else does it say...Kelvin Terus, a Salamander with an afro rivaling that of Amarant Coral, gave a cool, off-beat performance of a wandering minstrel caught up in the mayhem of the town. Kelvin barely seemed to care about the show, even though his character is one of the only ones to survive the play." Kelvin chuckled. "I guess that fits me pretty well."  
  
"Quit hogging the paper." Marina snapped and stole it from his hands. "Marina Landalen was excellent as the loyal knight preaching her blind faith to the rest of the soldiers. This was an admittedly tough role for Landalen, considering the role is actually that of a man, but she still fared quite well." Marina said to herself.  
  
"I think I'm the last one." Nikolai said, gently taking the paper from Marina's hands. "Nikolai Irvine, the black sheep of Neo-Tantalus, played an equally misguided character in the best friend of the protagonist. It was difficult to gauge Irvine's effectiveness as an actor, especially since his character doesn't even live halfway through the play." Nikolai read blankly.  
  
John slammed his fist into the table again. All commotion over the paper halted immediately and all eyes were once again focused on the leader.  
  
"Yeah, the paper said y'all did good. But don't get cocky! We're doin' a totally different play for Lindblum the day after tomorrow, so get every single one of yer lines perfect!"  
  
Marina glanced at him. "Why? Is this play more important than the one at Burmecia?"  
  
Syovar nodded furiously. "You bet! This play's for the 25th anniversary of Eiko as Regent of Lindblum! Not only will she and her son Zidaro be there, but it's rumored that Holy Knights Steiner and Beatrix of Alexandria will be present!"  
  
"Huh?" Nikolai's eyes darted to Syovar. "What're they doing in Lindblum?"  
  
Syovar shrugged. "Guess they're on some business in Lindblum. Or maybe they're just there to see Regent Eiko. In any event, they might be there!"  
  
Jonathon rose. "Alright, that's it from me. Everyone hit the hay now. Tomorrow we're hittin' Lindblum. You'll have tomorrow to do any sightseein', but you better know yer lines by the day after tomorrow, or I'll throw yer fannies in the fire pit! Dismissed!"  
  
The actors all got the hint and rose from the table. Soon only John and Syovar were left at the table. The front man of the troupe sat down and nudged his boss's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Boss, you gotta admit. We did good."  
  
John shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
Syovar laughed. "Come on. What did the paper say about us?"  
  
John tossed him the paper. "Help yourself."  
  
Syovar caught it and began to thumb through it. "The play was directed fantastically by Jonathon Marcus, son of original member Marcus, and he purposely took a small role, that of narrator. Even so, he gave such an aura of control and power, everyone knew that the play was in safe hands. The feeling of self-confidence was reflected even moreso in the lead actor, Syovar Wyvern, as the hero of the story who ends up succumbing to his dark side. The audience was enthralled as Wyvern took us down his trail of love and despair, culminating with his final act of revenge." Syovar's eyes rose with pride as he faced John. "You hear that, Boss?"  
  
John snorted. "Wyvern, I could go for a beer now."  
  
Syovar instantly rose. "Yes, sir!" He darted out of the room. John laughed and sighed. As he rested back into his seat, he looked around cautiously. Seeing no one else in the room, he picked up the well-thumbed paper and read it thoroughly, dissecting every sentence. His smile got wider with every word.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The mighty aircraft of Neo-Tantalus bustled its way through the mighty gates of Lindblum, and before noon the ship was being navigated to the parking zone of the castle. Everywhere John looked, there was a guard waving him in another direction. Finally, he was guided to a parking space and was able to turn off his engine. Rising from his seat, he bellowed for the rest of his crew to get off the ship.  
  
As soon as he walked down the steps of his ship, he saw two knights dressed in traditional Lindblum armor waiting for him. They saluted John upon seeing him and prepared to recite the speech they memorized.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sir Jonathon."  
  
John stared at them. "Umm...Good afternoon. Is something wrong?"  
  
The guards instantly shook their heads. "Quite the opposite, sir. Regent Eiko read the Burmecia Critical Staff review of your play, and she is now quite interested in meeting all of you."  
  
"Really? We're gonna meet the Regent?" Nikolai asked excitedly.  
  
Both guards nodded simultaneously. "She also has a...business proposition for your group, if you're interested."  
  
Syovar arched his eyebrow. "Business? Probably means something illegal." He grinned.  
  
"If you will all follow us." The guards turned around blankly and walked in the direction of the throne room. The twelve members of Neo-Tantalus shrugged and followed the guards.  
  
They were led to a waiting room with a beautiful fountain in the center. They were instructed by the guards to sit and wait until further notice. After that they disappeared into an elevator. While they were gone, the actors bickered among themselves nervously.  
  
"I can't believe we're gonna meet Regent Eiko."  
  
"Business for us? Maybe we have to rescue someone, or we have to fight off some weird dragon."  
  
"I wonder if everything I've heard about her is true."  
  
All their murmurings were quickly interrupted by the elevator reaching the waiting room again. This time, however, the two guards did not emerge. Instead was a young man dressed in a silk shirt and leather pants, both a bit loose to hide the man's slightly overweight body. A bright red cape spun behind him, and a strange horn stuck out from his loose black hair. He bowed to the group when the elevator stopped.  
  
"Good day, ladies and gentlemen. I am Zidaro, son of Eiko and the future Regent of Lindblum."  
  
Yrena leapt from her seat and walked next to him. "Oooh, I heard that you were a handsome one, but I wasn't expecting this." She purred.  
  
Zidaro blushed. "Thank you. Well, my mother is very eager to meet all of you, so if you will all follow me, we can go see her."  
  
The elevator was a little cramped with thirteen bodies in it, but they managed to stifle their complaints. Each was determined to look elegant and dignified when they stepped off the elevator and brushed with royalty. A few of the members could even feel their noses get browner.  
  
The elevator ascended to the highest room in the tower, and the sliding doors opened by themselves mysteriously. Zidaro stepped out, followed by the members of Neo-Tantalus. They were in a very extravagant throne room of some sort. Windows all over the walls allowed for gorgeous views of the city, and flowers of every kind were planted in soil plots on the perimeter of the room. In the center of the room was a beautiful, ruby-red throne mounted on a series of steps.  
  
"The Regent awaits." Zidaro bowed. No sooner had he said that when a person hopped out of the throne and darted down to them. She was a elderly woman of average height, with her combed hair showing a few signs of gray. She was dressed in a lush blue dress, and the horn on her head seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I hope you're all enjoying Lindblum so far. I'm Eiko, and I have to talk to you all."  
  
Zidaro blushed. "Um, Mom, that's a pretty informal way to talk."  
  
"Quiet down, Zidaro. These aren't ambassadors or anything. They're just a few wandering minstrels, right?" Eiko laughed.  
  
John nodded. "Ya got that right." He said matter-of-factly through a gritted smile.  
  
"That's good. Anyway, there is something I have to speak to you about. Have any of you ever heard of the Lindblum Lunatics?"  
  
Marina nodded. "Yes, I've read eyewitness encounters about them."  
  
"I haven't. What are they?" Nikolai asked.  
  
"They're a gang of rogues based around this area. Basically they plunder any house they can break into, and they rob from travelers." Eiko said solemnly.  
  
"Oh, okay. But why are they called the Lindblum Lunatics?" Nikolai asked, scratching his head.  
  
Zidaro began speaking. "They are crazy, and if one of them is caught they do nothing but scream and yell incoherently to no end. They do it for days and days on end. Of course, we can't kill them, so we have to just endure it until they lose their voices or one of our guards loses his patience."  
  
"They're that crazy?" Simon asked.  
  
Eiko nodded. "Yes, and as soon as I heard that you doubled as...mischief-makers, I thought you could all use the job."  
  
"What exactly is the job then, Miss Eiko?" John asked.  
  
"Well, we intercepted a message they were delivering to each other. In the note it says that they are gathering in some area a couple of miles out of town for some kind of meeting tonight. I would like you to go over there, knock as many of 'em out as you can, and get as much information as possible."  
  
Syovar's eyes widened. "But there might be hundreds in the group! We can't fight that many!"  
  
Eiko laughed. "You might not be able to, but you'll be going with someone who can. Not only will Zidaro be going with you, but I'm sending one of the greatest fighters in the universe over with you, and together hopefully you can all get the job done."  
  
"Awww...Miss Eiko?" Pika asked.  
  
"Yes, little one?"  
  
"Can't we do this another day? We just got here, and we wanted to do some sight-seeing today. And besides, if one of us gets hurt, the play might be ruined!" Pika purred.  
  
Eiko nodded knowingly. "I know, but we don't know if the Lunatics are going to be in that area after tonight. And I can't spare a single soldier out, so that's why I'm turning to you all."  
  
Simon raised his hand nervously. "So we'd all be in the fighting?"  
  
The Regent of Lindblum nodded. "I need all the help I can get. All my soldiers are busy preparing for the fair, and I can't afford to send them out of the city limits. So, will you all help me?"  
  
John stepped forward. "Lady Eiko, we would all be honored to help you rid the town of these pests." He said in the most elegant manner he could.  
  
Eiko giggled. "Thank you kindly. Well, I guess you all want to meet who you're going with."  
  
At the moment another door to the room opened and two elderly people walked in, both much older than Eiko. Both were clad in full armor with the Alexandrian crest on them. One, a male, seemed to be sweating and flailed his arms madly when he spoke. The other, a woman with an eye patch, brushed her hair to the side as she talked.   
  
"Beatrix, are you absolutely positive you want to go through with this? You could get hurt!" The man cried.  
  
"Adelbert, I've been married to you for almost 50 years! Don't you have any trust in my abilities?" The woman sighed again.  
  
"Yes, but...You're not as quick as you used to be..."  
  
"Oh, come on, Adelbert. It'll be fine."  
  
The two knights found themselves standing in front of the Regent, her son, and twelve others with their jaws hanging.  
  
"Y...Y...You're..." Avon started, mesmerized.  
  
Eiko laughed. "Neo-Tantalus, I'd like for you to meet Holy Knights Steiner and Beatrix."  
  
"Charmed." Both Steiner and Beatrix said at the exact same moment.  
  
"General Beatrix will be accompanying you to the hideout."  
  
The Alexandrian fighter stepped forward. "Hey, there's a face I recognize. How're you doing, Frederick?"  
  
The red mage blushed and smiled. "Good, ma'am."  
  
Beatrix nodded. "All right, people. I'll make this short and simple. Meet at the city's front gates at eight o'clock tonight. Sound good?"  
  
The members of Neo-Tantalus, still in their trance, nodded dumbly.  
  
"Great!" Zidaro exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you all so much. You are all excused from the Regent's audience." Eiko giggled, loving every time she got to say that.  
  
"Oh, one other thing." Zidaro piped up. "On your way out, stop by the weapons room and take some kind of weapon for the trip."  
  
"We'll do that." Syovar said.  
  
"All righty then, off with you all. Bye!" Eiko called, waving good-bye.  
  
Neo-Tantalus's members shuffled around to the elevator, all one giant life-form that was hypnotized at what they had just seen. Not only had they gotten the honor of meeting the Regent of Lindblum and her son, but they were also traveling on a mission with one of the world's best fighters! They certainly seemed to be charmed.  
  
As soon as the elevator departed, the four remaining people in the room stood by silently. Eiko hopped up to her throne.  
  
"Well, guys, what do you think?" She asked.  
  
"They seem nice enough." Zidaro replied  
  
"I hope that can make a performance up to par with that of Zidane and the original group." Steiner said stiffly.  
  
Eiko nodded. "I'm sure they will. Beatrix, do you think they're good enough to help you?"  
  
Beatrix shrugged. "I suppose. I probably won't need much help anyway."  
  
Her husband got down on his knees. "Beatrix, please reconsider your decision. If something were you to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself..."  
  
Beatrix sighed yet again and got Steiner to his feet. "Don't worry, Adelbert. I promise you I'll return, okay?"  
  
With that, the two kissed. Zidaro and Eiko excused themselves from the room, knowing that there must be some Lindblum paperwork to go through somewhere else in the castle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Beatrix called out.  
  
"Yeah! Yup! Aye!" Called out thirteen voices.  
  
"Alright, good. I'll be manning the chariot, as I know where the interception location is. The rest of you, just relax until I give you the cue."  
  
The group was seated inside a giant chariot being piloted by four chocobos. Beatrix was seated at the front, while the others sat comfortably in the back, each brandishing their new weapon.  
  
"So, Zidaro, how long do you think this 'ere mission'll take?" John asked, wiping his axe with a cloth towel.  
  
"I don't know. It could take five minutes, or it could take all day."  
  
"That'd suck." Avon said, counting his throwing stars he had latched onto his belt.  
  
"I'll say. We've got better things to do than go traipsing around the countryside, looking for a couple of bandits." Ophelia replied as he inspected her dagger.  
  
"Ow!" Pika suddenly cried out.  
  
"What's wrong, lassie?" John asked.  
  
"These claws are sharp!" Pika wailed, touching one of the claws attached to her hands gingerly.  
  
"Hey, you picked those things." Kelvin shrugged, smacking his brass knuckles together calmly.  
  
"Syovar, how can you hold up that huge sword?" Simon asked, his breath taken away at the sight of his ally tossing it around so effortlessly.  
  
"It's not so hard. It just looks heavy." Syovar grinned, eager that he had gotten some attention after all.  
  
"I guess. Still, I don't think I could lift that. I'm happy with my whip." Simon said, patting his long, leather whip that was strapped to his side.  
  
"Master Frederick, if you are not content with your rod, I'd be more than happy to trade weapons with you." Amadeus said, holding out his wooden staff gently.  
  
"No thank you, Amadeus. Metal rods are my favorite weapons. They're both light and effective." Frederick said, twirling the rod around easily.  
  
"I still don't get why you chose a fan, of all things." Marina said to Yrena as she rubbed some dirt off her own spear. Yrena turned to the Burmecian and shrugged her light shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong with a fan? They keep you cool, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah, but they don't exactly hurt people that well." Nikolai chuckled as he tucked his own short sword off to his side.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to kill anyone at all. I'm a healer, not a killer, remember?" Yrena snapped back .  
  
Zidaro held out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Easy, girl, there will be plenty of time for bloodlust after we track those thieves down." The soft touch of Zidaro calmed Yrena down considerably.  
  
About an hour passed before the entire chariot slammed forwards suddenly, knocking everyone off balance and into the person in front of them. After a few moments of angry cursing and shuffling to get back to their feet, Zidaro darted to the front of the vehicle. After a few tense seconds, he leapt back into the back and unsheathed his halberd.  
  
"All right, guys, this is it. Everyone get their weapons out."  
  
The other twelve obliged and let their weapons loose.  
  
"John, open the back, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing." John kicked the back door open forcefully, and stared out into the open. The sun was just beginning to set, and the darkness was started it nightly loom over the countryside. Neo-Tantalus hopped out of the chariot cautiously, hoping that no thieves were present.  
  
The thirteen gathered together and Beatrix, who had given the chocobos some greens to munch on, walked up to them.   
  
"All right, boys and girls, this is it. You all see that hill over there?" She pointed to a small hill with her sword. "The camp is just beyond that little overpass. The fourteen of us are going to camp out there for about five minutes. If they haven't discovered us by then, than Zidaro and I are going to try and sneak in and knock out the leader."  
  
"What if you can't?" Pika asked nervously.  
  
Zidaro stepped forward. "I've got a special flare attached to my arm. If we're in trouble, I'll send it into the air. Once you see it, you all charge in and begin the fight. This could be the fight of your lives, so be ready for anything."  
  
"Do we know how many there are?" Marina asked.  
  
Beatrix shook her head. "Nay, but my guess is around thirty. So we'll need all of your help. Understood?"  
  
Twelve heads nodded dumbly.  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
The group began their march of several hundred yards quietly, each thinking of the different events that could transpire. By the time they reached the edge of the hill, several were already out of breath. They refused to look weak in front of the greatest warrior ever, however, and pushed themselves to climb up the terrain.  
  
After a few minutes of hiking, the group arrived at a small flatland just a few feet below the tip of the hill. Beatrix beckoned for them to be quiet and motioned to Zidaro. They stood while the others crouched down. Beatrix and Zidaro hopped over the cliff and walked silently into the unknown.  
  
Despite their warnings, hardly five seconds passed before Pika, Avon and Nikolai's heads were peering over the hill to see what was going on. Several minutes passed with little fanfare, but soon they could hear shouting in the distance. Instantaneously, a huge red blast of fire went off into the air.  
  
"That's our cue! Come on, everyone!" Avon shouted.  
  
The twelve hopped the hill, and mustered their greatest war cries. As they charged, they saw several crudely made huts strung up, with a slightly larger one in the center of the rest. Figuring that was where Beatrix and Zidaro were, the group let loose their calls and ran towards the center hut. Upon reaching it, they saw that the door was open. John and Syovar burst through, with the others following.  
  
They saw Zidaro and Beatrix on the right side of the hut, their weapons outstretched. To the left were about fifteen filthy thieves of mixed race and gender, each clutching a dagger or knife tightly.  
  
"I don't think I have to tell you again, Rotdon, that we will not hesitate to kill you or your scum friends." Beatrix said calmly.  
  
A hideous laugh erupted from the left. It was coming from a monstrously obese male human in his late twenties. Flies sputtered around his unwashed body, and his loosely thrown together rags were bursting at the seams, trying to support his massively overweight body.  
  
"Do you think I'm scared of an uptight little bitch like you, missy?" He snarled, his mouth revealing rotted stumps for teeth.  
  
Beatrix managed to resist throwing up at the sight, and instead she turned to the members of Neo-Tantalus. "Be warned, young ones. The rest of the Lunatics have probably surrounded this hut as we speak."  
  
Marina, who was closest to the door, whirled around. Indeed, she stood face to face with about twenty equally dirty muggers.  
  
"Are these little shitters the only troops your pathetic kingdom could up with, wench?" Rotdon asked loudly, letting out an enormous laugh and finishing it with a monstrous belch.  
  
"I'll have you know that these are Lindblum's top ranking warriors." Zidaro sneered, doing to best to conceal the lie.  
  
"Izzat so?" Rotdon said, hefting his girth up. "I'll tell you what. If my best man beats your best man, all of us will surrender. If not, we get to plunder from you all and then you leave."   
  
"Agreed. Who will I be facing?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, girlie! I said, "Man!" You gotta pick one of your little boy-toys over there to fight." Rotdon grinned.  
  
Beatrix groaned. "I see why we threw you out of Lindblum in the first place. All right, guys." She walked over to the troupe. "I'm sorry, but one of you has to fight. Are there any volunteers?"  
  
"I believe I'm the only logical choice." John said, picking up his axe.  
  
"Wait, John! I want to fight." Syovar rushed up.  
  
John stared at his protege with newfound pride. "You sure, laddie? There's a good chance you won't get out of the fight alive."  
  
Syovar nodded. "I know, but if I die, Neo-Tantalus can continue. Without you, it can't."  
  
John nodded. "All right. You luck, boy."  
  
The young man nodded again, lifted his broadsword from its sheath, and stepped forward. "Rotdon! I accept your challenge, and will take on any fighter you choose!"  
  
"Great. Xovonob, do yer stuff." Rotdon laughed.  
  
A huge man, probably nearly seven feet tall, stood up and plucked his weapon, a simple club with a nail in it, off the ground. Syovar stared at his competition for a moment in fear, and realized just what he was up against.  
  
Xovonob charged forward suddenly, and out of instinct Syovar dove to the ground. The giant tripped over Syovar's body and tumbled to the ground. Syovar leaped on his back and plunged his sword into Xovonob's back violently. Blood gushed out of the body as the thief screamed holy terror. The shouting only lasting a few seconds, however, and before long Syovar found himself on top of a corpse.  
  
Beatrix roared with laughter. "That's your best warrior, Rotdon? My boy took him out in five seconds! You're pathetic!"  
  
Rotdon, who did not being insulted, began to tremble with anger. "Boys, tear these little shitbags to pieces!" He roared.  
  
Within a second the hut was overrun with angry soldiers. The hut didn't last long and soon the walls and ceiling tumbled to the ground, revealing a battleground of fourteen fighters against countless others.  
  
Avon and Ophelia, who were standing back-to-back, tried to get to Rotdon, but found a group of five or so thugs instead. Avon plucked a throwing star off his belt and flicked it off instantly. It landed squarely in the chest of one grunt, and he fell dead. Ophelia leaped forward and found valiantly against the remaining ones. She took several nasty gashes on her left arm, but retorted by sticking her dagger into the thug's chest, killing him instantly. The others fled the spectacle, and Avon helped his sister back to the hill, where he tended to her wounds as they watched the fight unfold.  
  
Pika, trying to avoid any conflict, ran in the opposite direction of the fight, but ran straight into a nasty-looking thief. Instinctively, she pulled her claws out and scratched him as hard as she could. Blood poured out of his body and he soon passed out, but Pika was bashed in the head herself by another thug. She fell, unconscious.  
  
Yrena was bouncing around, whacking people with her fan valiantly, using it to stun foes while Marina knocked them out with her menacing spear. Before long, however, her luck ran out, and she was knocked to the ground. After taking several stomps to the head, she passed out. Marina left several scars on the ones hurting Yrena, and after causing them to retreat, the Burmecian mustered the strength to leap back to the hill, with Yrena in her arms.  
  
Rotdon noticed that Zidaro was getting dangerously close to him. He called five soldiers to his seat to make sure nothing happened to him. When he saw them fall before the son of the Regent, he panicked. He picked up a knife off the ground and tossed it to Zidaro. It passed through his right leg, and Zidaro fell.  
  
Simon found it difficult to fight considering his trouble moving around. He found slapping people with his whip useful, but there was little he could to defend himself. Before long a group of thugs had him surrounded and knocked him out with a tough headlock.  
  
Syovar and John were fighting the bulk of the thugs, but were having little luck. Having ten or so thieves overwhelm them was too much, and they vanished amidst a sea of dirty bodies. Several kick to the head brought of them unconscious.  
  
Amadeus, Frederick, Nikolai and Kelvin saw that they were the only remaining members of Neo-Tantalus fighting. With another twenty thieves approaching them, they bravely charged forward, their weapons outstretched. Unfortunately, there were just too many, and before long Amadeus was knocked out. Nikolai was next, getting a nasty blow to his head. Frederick had to call of their charge and carried Amadeus and Nikolai back before they could be killed.  
  
Rotdon stared at the spectacle, pleased. He saw Beatrix standing without an opponent, and stood up.  
  
"Hope you're happy, wench! Your entire group just go annihilated by mine! You're all that's left, and you've got about twenty fighters to face! What have ya got to say about that?"  
  
Beatrix turned to him, glared at his fat body with her one good eye, and clenched her fist.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"Charge, men!" Rotdon hollered.  
  
Beatrix saw the avalanche of men come towards her. She lifted her sword, and suddenly leaped into action. She seemed to move through the men, her sword becoming nothing more than an extension of her body. She slashed into the bodies with beautiful grace, and by the time she had moved completely through the crowd, ten more bodies were on the ground.  
  
While the survivors recuperated and caught their breath, Beatrix muttered one word.  
  
"Climhazzard."  
  
A flurry of brilliant lightning bolts struck the thieves, knocking one down each time. There was little the shocked fighters could do but watch their death come. After ten or so seconds, the entire group of thieves lay dead on the ground. She turned to Rotdon, the sole survivor of the once-huge Lindblum Lunatics.  
  
"Ready to surrender, boy?" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Bah! You think I care 'bout these filthy buggers? They were just fodder. Don't worry, witch, we'll meet again." Rotdon pulled a pouch off his extra-long belt, tossed a bit of powder into the air, and within moments a massive flash erupted. When the smoke cleared, Rotdon was gone. Beatrix cursed to herself.  
  
"Damn! I should have known he'd have some kind of magic to bail him out! I should have killed him while I had the chance."  
  
Seeing no point in thinking about a lost cause, she began to pick up the corpses off the ground, loading them into a wheelbarrow she saw. The members of Neo-Tantalus who were conscious were spellbound by her performance. They scrambled to help her.  
  
"That...was amazing, Mrs. Beatrix." Frederick said.  
  
Beatrix winked. "Come on, Frederick, you've seen me do that before."  
  
"To punching bags! Never on real people!"  
  
"That was indeed beautiful, Beatrix." Zidaro said, who had gotten up and was rubbing his leg.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. What I do know is that we need to collect all these bodies."  
  
"Why?" Avon asked.  
  
"We're going to build a mass grave for them. They may have been pathetic beings, but they were still living creatures. Come on, someone help me out here."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ride back to Lindblum was much quieter than the ride from there. Only Beatrix and Zidaro weren't unconscious or sleeping, and the rotting bodies of the thieves in the back didn't help the dispositions of anyone, either.  
  
Zidaro climbed into the front with the Holy Knight about halfway through the journey.  
  
"What was the total body count?" He asked.  
  
"36 bodies. None of the Neo-Tantalus guys were seriously hurt, but there are definitely going to be some scars."  
  
"Will any of them not be able to perform?" Zidaro asked.  
  
Beatrix shrugged. "They should all be okay by tomorrow, though they'll still be some heavy stinging."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And that, my dear, was the whole idea behind my plan." Syovar said, grinning ear to ear as he held Yrena in his arms.  
  
"My love, how do you think of such ingenious ideas?" Yrena giggled.  
  
"My dear, I am not of extraordinary intelligence."   
  
"Then what is it, love?"  
  
"Everyone else is of extraordinary idiocy." Syovar grinned.  
  
The entire theater erupted into hysterical bits of laughter as the curtains fell on the couple. A thunderous ovation ensued, and continued for several minutes. The curtains rose again, and the entire cast of Neo-Tantalus stepped out for their final bows.  
  
The loudest claps of all came from the royal booth, where Eiko whistled and cheered with approval. Seated next to her was Zidaro, who was giving more formal forms of appreciation. Beatrix and Steiner also clapped with their approval from the booth.  
  
John, staring at the royal booth, smiled. He knew that if they were giving such enthusiasm, then he must be doing something right. The 10,000 Gil he had pocketed from them didn't hurt his attitude, either.  



	3. Alexandria Awaits

Danyal Herder  
Dark God Makou  
  
Alexandria Awaits   
  
The mighty vessel of Neo-Tantalus glided through the sky effortlessly, its massive wings pushing the light gusts of wind behind it and propelling it further. Through the early afternoon sky one on the ship could just begin to make out the gigantic spires of Alexandria Castle. The sun was almost completely covered by clouds, making its rays of light softened.  
  
John, at the helm of the ship, turned to the left of the castle and into an open meadow several miles away from the kingdom. He quickly glanced at a map to make sure no one inhabited the area, and upon finding the necessary information, he grabbed his rusty horn.  
  
"Stop the engines! We're landing here!"  
  
He sat back down and piloted the craft straight down. He heard the gears in the engine room grind to a halt, and the ship hovered closer and closer to the ground. After a few minutes, the ship was on the ground and John hopped out of his seat. He stepped out and began shouting frantically.  
  
"Come on, everyone! We don't have much time!"  
  
The doors to the ship opened and the entire crew of Neo-Tantalus peered out woefully, knowing fully what was coming. They lined up, rank and file, just as their boss ordered. John saw his ten actors and fifteen musicians file perfectly in just under ten seconds. He smiled through his gruff bread, pleased with the results.  
  
"Good job, boys an' girls. As you all know, our most important performance ever is going to be the day after tomorrow. We're going to be performing the most popular play ever, "I Want to be Your Canary" to King Zidane and Queen Garnet of Alexandria." He said, as though he had memorized a speech.  
  
"What's the occasion?" A violinist asked.  
  
"'Tis their fiftieth anniversary, you bloody idiot! Not only will they be there, but so will Prince Zircon and Princess Amethyst. On top of that, Zidane's grandchild Cadrin will be in attendance, as well as Holy Knights Steiner and Beatrix."  
  
"Anyone else?" Frederick asked.  
  
John shrugged. "I imagine Regent Eiko, her son Zidaro and King Puck of Burmecia will be there to pay their respects to Zidane and Garnet. Who knows what kind of big names will be there. All you guys have to know is that you can't screw up or I'll eat the lot of you for breakfast - Ladies included!" John roared.  
  
About half of the crew was trembling by now.  
  
John continued. "Anyway, seeing that the performance is the day after tomorrow, we've got about two solid days to prepare for this play. I know you're still tired from the Lindblum show from two nights ago, but we just can't mess around this time. Our first two shows were good, but this one's gotta be great. Any questions?"  
  
Nikolai raised his hand. "What'd the people of Lindblum have to say about our show?"  
  
"They liked it, though I suspect they were being just a bit too polite. Any other questions?"  
  
Avon nodded. "Yea, when are we gettin' our cut of job we did for Eiko?"  
  
John frowned. "Ya little maggot! You just had to remind me about that, didn't you? All right, all right. The eleven of you, all of ya come up here and take 500 Gil from me. You do deserve it, I s'pose."  
  
After the group took their cut of the job, John slapped his hands together. "Okay, then! Actors, I want you all to get with a partner and rehearse your lines with each other. Musicians, stay off to the corner and practice. I don't want me actors to have any disturbances."  
  
The others nodded obediently and headed to their designated areas. Amadeus hurriedly set up a stage on the grass for his orchestra to rehearse on. Syovar and Yrena, having the lead roles, paired up and worked on their lines. Avon and Ophelia did the same, as did Nikolai and Kelvin, Marina and Simon, Pika and Frederick. The pairs worked for several hours on their material before growing tired of their work.  
  
During this time John was pacing around the entire settlement, half looking through his own lines and half making sure everyone else stuck to theirs. When he saw the sun begin to set, he blew a whistle he had bought in Lindblum.  
  
"All right, everyone! Half an hour break!"  
  
He instantly heard several gasps of relief as the exhausted actors laid down on the grass to rest. They had been hard at work for several hours without any break, and the lines were just starting to sink into the actors. Each was feeling their own drive to succeed, for this would truly be the play that would make or break them. If they could pull off a decent performance at the biggest event of the decade, then it would be assured that they could make a career out of this.  
  
As the minutes passed, Avon began to grow restless. He had been lying down on the grass for a couple of minutes, and his energy was already brimming and he felt the urge to bounce around. He hopped to his feet and walked back to the airship, where he saw everyone else.  
  
"Hey, boss, I'm gonna go take a walk around that forest back there. That alright?"  
  
"Yea, just be back when we start workin' again, or I'll tie ya up and let yer sister give ya a beatin!"  
  
Avon nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyone want to come with me?"  
  
Most of the actors remained seated. Frederick stood up, however, dusted his cape off and walked to his fellow troubadour.  
  
"I'll go with you, Avon."  
  
"Awesome! Anyone else?"  
  
Kelvin shrugged and stood up as well. "Why not? It's better than sitting on my ass and doing nothing."  
  
The three walked through the thin forest, making idle chit-chat. They didn't see much in the forest, however, and soon grew bored.  
  
"So, what do you guys think of Neo-Tantalus?" Frederick asked as they hopped over a stream.  
  
Kelvin shrugged. "Like I said before, it beats sitting around and doing nothing, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, and we get to go all over the world! I don't know about you guys, but I think it's pretty damn cool that we're paid to fly around the world." Avon said excitedly.  
  
Kelvin and Frederick nodded. "So, Fred, what's Alexandria like? Is it as cool as everyone says it is?" The salamander asked.  
  
The red mage nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I've been to all the major kingdoms now, and I think Alexandria's the coolest one. Plus, I know most of the royal family and subjects, so they're nice to me."  
  
"How well do you know Zidane and Garnet?" Avon asked as he climbed a tree absentmindedly.  
  
"Not too well," Frederick admitted. "But I was really good friends with their grandson Cadrin. We played around a lot around the castle, and we always had Steiner watching out for us."  
  
Kelvin grinned. "I can just picture that guy with his eyes all bugged out while you swing across a chandelier or something crazy like that."  
  
Right then the three heard a rustle behind some trees. Fearing a monster or something else that would cause them harm, the three instantly unsheathed their weapons. Avon, the bravest of the group, calmly stepped forward.  
  
"Show yourself, or I'll bust y'open with my throwin' stars!" He shouted in the best tough-guy voice he could muster.  
  
From behind a tree stepped a salamander who was slightly taller than Kelvin, and had incredible amounts of hair hanging from his face in massive deadlocks. The hair was red, save for a few white streaks in it. The salamander was wearing loose, wandering clothes, and his bangs totally covered his eyes.  
  
The salamander wearily lifted his head and saw the three staring at him, shocked at the spectacle. He was taken aback and grunted.  
  
"What's the matter with you three?" He asked coolly.  
  
Frederick shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but you look kind of familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, you know me. I was at Alexandria Castle some 25 years ago, celebrating Zidane and Garnet's 25th anniversary."  
  
"Then you're..." Kelvin started, short of breath.  
  
"Amarant Coral! I don't believe this!" Avon cried out, laughing and crying to his heart's content. He danced around anything he came in contact with, until Amarant stood in front of him, still emotionless.  
  
"Yeah, Amarant's my name. What's it to you?"  
  
Avon stopped. "You're just about the greatest fighter that ever lived, that's what! And I've met you! Whee!!!" Avon resumed his jig. Amarant shook his head and turned to the slightly calmer Frederick and Kelvin.  
  
"You boys seem to not have lost your minds. Aren't the three of you in that Neo-Tantalus thing?" Amarant asked coldly, as if he didn't care about the answer.  
  
Frederick still nodded. "Yeah, we're getting ready for our performance the day after tomorrow."  
  
"We're rehearsing in an open meadow close to here. Are you on your way to Alexandria?" Kelvin asked.  
  
Amarant nodded. "Yeah, but I'm out of food, and it'll be another six hours before I'm there. Do you guys have any food?"  
  
"Let's get back to the ship," Avon motioned. "There's plenty of food there,"  
  
Amarant shrugged. "Works for me."  
  
The four walked back to the campsite, with Frederick leading the way. Avon was still in his dreamworld, and fantasizing about all the incredible things that would be happening in his life.  
  
"So," Kelvin turned to Amarant. "I haven't met many of my own kind."  
  
Amarant gave a slight nod. "Neither have I. But I heard about a bunch of colonies spreading around the world."  
  
"Why don't you join one of them and settle down?" Kelvin grinned, knowing full well what the answer would be.  
  
"You kidding? I couldn't settle down, even if I wanted to. I'm going to be traveling until the day I die. It's just not...me to have little kids running around that I have to take care of."  
  
Kelvin nodded. "Yeah, no responsibility when you're alone."  
  
Amarant stayed silent, unsure how he should respond to that.  
  
By this time Frederick had navigated the group out of the forest, and the giant airship could be seen could a couple of hundred yards away. Much to their chagrin, they saw the rest of the troupe rehearsing.  
  
"Oh, crap! We're late!" Avon hollered. He, Frederick and Kelvin ran to the ship as fast as they could, while Amarant kept his slow pace intact.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like we gotta couple of late boys." John grinned as he saw the breathless three actors run up and subsequently start puffing for air. "I oughta have you flogged right now, but I'll give you one chance to explain why you're late."  
  
"That's the reason." Frederick said, pointing at a body approaching them.  
  
"Who's that?" John asked.  
  
"Amarant." Avon smiled.  
  
"Amarant? The Amarant?" John looked shocked. He was even more shocked when he saw three heads bob up and down.  
  
"Welcome, Amarant!" John said when Amarant arrived on the scene a few moments later. John shook Amarant's lifeless hand and smiled. "Be there anything I can get you?"  
  
The salamander shrugged. "Some food would be nice. I haven't eaten for a couple of days."  
  
"Comin' right up! Simon!" John hollered. The obese boy hobbled up to them as soon as he heard his name called. "Yes, sir?" He asked.  
  
"Get stuff of your best grub for this here Amarant."  
  
Simon blinked as though he was seeing things. "Are you Amarant, the friend of Zidane who saved the world?"  
  
Amarant sighed, knowing what was coming. "Yeah, I know Zidane." He said quietly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Simon waddled back to rest of the actors. "Hey, guys!" He yelled. "The Amarant's here!"  
  
About two seconds passed before virtually member of Neo-Tantalus was crowded around the salamander, who remained calm. He had been through this hundreds of times. He sat through the obvious barrage of questions.  
  
"Are you as mean as everyone says?"  
  
"Are you getting old? Your hair's kind of white."  
  
"What do you think of Zidane and Garnet being together 50 years?"  
  
John stood by for a few seconds, but finally lost his temper. "All right, all right, you filthy buggers! Back to work, the lot of you! This here boy and I are going to have a man-to-man talk!"   
  
The twelve actors grumbled as John and Amarant stepped inside the ship. John locked the door behind them and soon the two were alone.  
  
"Sorry about that. Me boys and girls get crazy sometimes."  
  
Amarant nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I've gone through it before."  
  
John nodded as well. "So, I take it you're here for the anniversary? Come this way." He beckoned for Amarant to follow him into a small room behind the cockpit, a storage room.  
  
"Yeah. I figured this might be the last time I see Steiner and Beatrix. They don't have much longer, you know."  
  
John nodded. "They're in their eighties now, right?"  
  
Amarant shrugged. "Something like that."  
  
"Here." John tossed Amarant a loaf of bread which the salamander dug eagerly into. John stared at him.  
  
"Uh, I was going to get some peanut butter..."  
  
Amarant shook his head. "Nah, this is fine with me."  
  
"All right. By the way, how long do you salamanders live?"  
  
The salamander cocked, curious at the question.  
  
"It's just that I saw Steiner a couple of days ago in Lindblum, and it looked like he was hardly able to move. You're just as old as he is, but you look like you're fit enough to walk around the world."  
  
"Salamanders live to be around 140, or if they're lucky 150. I'm only 78, so that means I'm only middle-aged by your standards. I've got a good 60 or 70 years left to do what I want."  
  
John shook his head. "You guys got it easy."  
  
"Guess so. You guys just sit around all day and say your lines for a play, then? Day after day?"  
  
John nodded. "Basically, yeah. We tour all over the world, and perform for people. It's really a wonderful thing, you know? Making all those people happy. Really rewarding."  
  
Amarant shrugged. "I just can't get into that sort of thing. But anyway, thanks for the bread. I'll just be on my way now."  
  
"Aw, ya gotta leave so soon?" John asked.  
  
Amarant nodded. "I want to get to the castle early, to make sure I don't miss anything. I have a feeling that something's going to go down there. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem." John unlocked the front door and Amarant stepped out. He was mobbed again, but he waded his way through the people and continued along a dirty, worn path with his sack of belongings slung over his shoulder. He remained silent, and continued to say nothing until he disappeared from view over the horizon. The others remained in awe.  
  
"I can't believe how cool that guy is." Syovar said.  
  
"And he's a lot cuter in person." Pika giggled.  
  
John nodded. "Nice fella. Bit quiet, but not a mean guy." He said to himself.  
  
"So, boss, is he going to be at the play too?" Ophelia asked as she stared at her brother, who was swatting at some flies.  
  
"I personally invited him." John grinned. "Just one person ya gotta bust yer asses to please. So get back to work, the lot of ya!"  
  
Rehearsals continued all through that day, and all of the next day. By four o'clock of the day of the performance, every single actor knew the entire script of "I Want to be Your Canary" by heart. John, forcing everyone to recite it, finally nodded his head in approval.  
  
"Alright, I think you're all ready to go into town." His voice was met with resounding cheers.  
  
As the ship flew in through the city walls, the actors could see little children staring up at them in wonder, and senior citizens' eyes light up in anticipation of days long forgotten. The airship soared over the huge city, and John piloted it towards a theater building that had been built specifically for this occasion. It seated dozens of thousands of people, and each ticket holder was looking forward to the show of a lifetime.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As John walked up on the stage for a check on the audience behind the curtain, he was astounded by the sheer number of people that had turned out for the play. He had expected a lot of people, but this many sent an electricity bolt running down John's spine. He checked to make sure his wig was on straight, and he turned to his troupe. It was early evening now, and that meant it would be totally dark by the time the play was done. Luckily, a lighting system had been strung out throughout the arena, and everyone would be able to see the play all the way through.  
  
"All right, y'all, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. If any of you blow it, I'll destroy you! You remember that! Amadeus, man the orchestra!"  
  
"Right!" Amadeus hopped onto the separate stage set for the band.  
  
"Simon, Kelvin, Marina, Yrena, Ophelia! Off to the right!"  
  
"Right!" The five hurried off to the side of the stage.  
  
"Syovar, Pika, Avon, Frederick, Nikolai!" Off to the left!"  
  
"Right!" The remaining five hurried off as well.  
  
John sighed, and knew that this was the moment of truth. He took a deep breath, parted the curtain and walked onto the stage. Everyone burst into a shout of cheers as John searched for any familiar faces. He soon remembered he'd have tie for that later, and began addressing the crowd.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, and especially the esteemed Alexandrian royal family..."  
  
Cheers resonated from the audience.  
  
"This is truly an epic day for all present. Tantalus has not performed in over 50 years, and only recently has Neo-Tantalus been revived to bring back the magic that was once there."  
  
More cheers sounded.  
  
"So, it is my pleasure and honor to be able to perform with my troupe for all the residents of Alexandria, and to the royal family."  
  
The cheers continued without end.  
  
"Now, everyone!" John grinned, starting to feel the energy. "Be prepared for a magical tale of heartbreak, deceit, and true love. The old classic that we all love so much! Ladies and gentlemen, 'I Want to be Your Canary!"  
  
Massive cheers erupted from the audience as John stepped off stage, wiping sweat off his brow. The worst was over. Hopefully things will sail smooth from here, he thought to himself.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
John strode up to Yrena, his ridiculously long robe nearly causing him to trip.  
  
"Please, sweet daughter, stay in the castle with me!" He executed his line perfectly.  
  
"No, father! I won't return!" Yrena screamed.  
  
"Cornelia, trouble me no more. This wedding is for your own welfare. Be mindful of that."  
  
"Not if I can help it!!!" Syovar swooped down from the top of the stage. "Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia." He pointed a fake sword at King Leo. "I shall cut you down!" He darted forward with his sword outstretched, but Yrena was right on cue and stepped between the two. Syovar's sword cut straight between Yrena's body and her right arm. "No...Cornelia!" Syovar shouted.  
  
"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." Yrena whispered.  
  
"Cornelia!" John cried.  
  
"Please forgive my selfishness, father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." Yrena made her voice disintegrate into a barely audible whisper, and finally was silent. Syovar rose.  
  
"What have I done! Am I never to hear her sweet loving voice again? Am I cursed to never again feel her soft touch? Cruel fate has robbed me of all I treasure!" Syovar turned the sword over and stabbed himself in the chest, falling over. Only John and Frederick were left standing on the stage, both crying crocodile tears.  
  
"My friend and your daughter are gone! This should not have happened!" Frederick wailed.  
  
"She sacrificed herself for me, yet Marcus was lost as well. This is a true tragedy! What will become of me now? What will I do?" John wailed himself.  
  
The curtain dropped as John stood on one side of the stage, while Frederick, Kelvin and Simon stood on the other. Syovar and Yrena lay on the ground, not moving. The second the curtain fell over the stage there was a massive wave of applause and cheering, as virtually every person who had watched the play launched into a roar of approval. The curtain rose, and all of Neo-Tantalus had their hands locked and were bowing.  
  
John glanced around the balcony and front rows, and saw many familiar faces. Sitting on the top balcony were King Zidane, Queen Garnet, Prince Zircon, Princess Amethyst, Zircon's wife Finnevere, Holy Knights Steiner and Beatrix, and the grandson Cadrin. All were cheering with wide smiles on their faces, though the queen looked quite tired. On another balcony just below them, King Puck of Burmecia was cheering with Sir Fratley, Lady Freya, and their daughter Frecia. Next to them, seated on a third balcony, was Regent Eiko and her son Zidaro, who were both clapping.  
  
John then looked to the audience seating. He saw his father, Marcus, hooting and hollering with his family, as well as with his elderly friends Cinna and Blank, whom John had known since he was a baby. Cinna also had a family in tow, but Blank was alone. Up on a rooftop John spotted Amarant, who gave a simple nod of approval. John also saw a horde of black mages off to the right jumping around, along with one huge, lanky one who probably measured around fifteen feet tall. Closely were three Qus. One of which was hoisted on a platform, and was the most gigantically fat creature John had ever seen. On one side of it was a rather skinny Qu, who looked somewhat disgruntled, and on the other side was another grotesquely obese Qu whose mammoth weight almost rivaled the one on the platform, who was clapping its flabby hands together happily as it munched on a few frogs from its pockets.  
  
The thunderous applause continued, and the curtain dropped again. As Neo-Tantalus relaxed backstage, there was an air of triumph.  
  
"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Nikolai cried.  
  
"Yes, that was quite beautiful." Amadeus said.  
  
"All right, all right!" John shouted. Everyone turned to him, waiting for his say in everything. John nodded. "You did good."  
  
The group cheered and laughed for several minutes, until a group of five or so guards marched backstage. One poked John on the back.  
  
"What's up, boys?"  
  
"Sir, are you Jonathon Marcus and Neo-Tantalus?"  
  
"Yes, why?" John replied, confused.  
  
"His majesty wishes to have a word with you, if you will all follow us." The soldier said.  
  
The twelve whispered to each other as they were guided from the stage to the castle, which was eerily empty. The soldiers opened the door, and the members of Neo-Tantalus found themselves face to face with King Zidane and Prince Zircon. The king was dressed in a navy blue suit, while the prince was in a full suit of armor. Twelve jaws dropped open.  
  
"Y...You're..."  
  
"I know, I know. King and prince." Zidane grinned. "You guys put on a great show. I tell you..."  
  
"Father, can we make this quick?" Zircon asked tensely.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Zidane's face grew serious. "You were referred to us by Regent Eiko of Lindblum. She said you did a great job on the Lindblum Lunatics."  
  
The members of Neo-Tantalus blushed. "Yes, we did quite well." John grinned stupidly.  
  
"Well, here's the deal: The queen's been poisoned. Not only that, but a horde of Mist monsters was let loose during the performance." Zidane said.  
  
"WHAT!?" The others gasped.  
  
Zircon nodded. "Yes, and we think we know who did it."  
  
"I'll kill the guy!" Frederick snarled.  
  
"Easy, Fred." Zidane said. "We think that it was Duke Diller, who resides on the other side of Alexandria. We want to you to do a little spying on his mansion and report any unusual activity."  
  
"By the honor of Alexandria, we shall!" John shouted. "Were there any deaths from the attack?"  
  
Zidane shook his head. "I don't think so. The guards took them out pretty quickly. But we still want to know what this Duke is up to."   
  
"When would you like us to do this spying?" John asked.  
  
"Tonight. You can rest for an hour or so in the basement." Zircon said.  
  
The others looked alarmed. "But we just got done with the performance! Can we at least meet some more of the royal head honcho dudes?" Avon asked.  
  
Zircon shook his head. "There will be plenty of time for that later, I promise. But the queen's life is in danger. Will you help us? Money is no object."  
  
"But..."Avon started, but John quickly clamped his hand over him. "We will be glad to."  
  
"Thank you." Zidane and Zircon said simultaneously. "The guards will escort you to the basement."  
  
The guards took the twelve below the surface and into a large basement area. As the members of Neo-Tantalus spread out for the only rest they'd have for several hours, John addressed them once again.  
  
"Alright, guys. Look, we don't have a choice here. We HAVE to help the Queen. But I realize that some of you are just too tired to go on this mission. So, who doesn't want to do some spying?"  
  
Amadeus stood up. "I am sorry, sir, but I feel as though I will collapse any second."  
  
"Alright. Who else?"  
  
Pika's hand shot up, as did Yrena's, Frederick's and Nikolai's. Jonathon counted the remaining members.  
  
"Okay, then. Me, Syovar, Avon, Ophelia, Simon, Kelvin and Marina are heading off in an hour. The rest of you, enjoy your sleep."  



End file.
